The Kissing Booth: Fighting With You
by Jessica L.A
Summary: "They were so different yet so alike at the same time, and sometimes he wished that he had made a friendship rule with her that prevented her from liking him. "Oh my god, stop telling me what to do! I hate you!" "Shut up and kiss me; I hate fighting with you!"


**Title:** The Kissing Booth- Fighting With You

**Author:** Jess L.A.

**Disclaimer:** As per always, I don't own anything related to TKB or the quote that inspired this story!

**Claimer:** Only own my idea, the plot, character middle names and characters you don't recognize, and/or nicknames! Bad grammar and punucation!

**Rating:** T, because of language and innuendos not suitable for minors.

**Feedback:** Very much appreciated!

**Main Characters:** Noah Flynn & Elle Evans

**Supporting Characters: **Lee Flynn, Rachel McGrath (I forget Rachel's last name!), Nathan (do they ever in the books tell us if Tuppen's real first name is Tuppen or what?!) Tuppen ("Tuppen"), and others.

**Full Summary:** They were so different yet so alike at the same time, and sometimes he wished that he had made a friendship rule with her that prevented her from liking him. "Oh my god, stop telling me what to do! I hate you!" "Shut up and kiss me; I hate fighting with you!"

**Author's Note:** This story is based on a quote that I found a while ago, and it also helps me play around with an idea that I have and want to run by you guys.

**One-shot Started: December 19, 2019**

**One-shot Finished: December 19, 2019**

**Prompt: [**Quote] "Shut up and kiss me; I hate fighting with you." ~ Unknown

* * *

**The Kissing Booth: Fighting With You**

**-By Jess L.A.-**

"Oh my fucking God! Stop telling me what to do Noah Flynn," a 19-year-old young lady yelled, her wavy brunette hair whipping around to slap the tall man in the chest as she stalked off, muttering under her breath, and the flip flops slapping against concrete as she stomped off in the direction of her friends who stood at the beginning of the line with their fast passes.

"Urgh! That wolf!" A shaggy, brunette haired male hissed out as he crossed his muscular arms over his equally muscular chest, his arm and chest muscles showing underneath the simple, yet tight black t-shirt he was wearing, his molten chocolate brown eyes hidden underneath his silver framed, Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses.

"Dude" one of his companions said, his mouth agape in shock at what had just happened.

"What?! She fucking pissed me off?!" 21-year-old Noah Flynn replied to one of his best friends, Nathan "Tuppen" Tuppen.

"It's Elle, what do you expect?" his younger brother, Lee Flynn, shook his head and had the same brief thought that he always thought when he watched his brother and his brother's girl go at each other: _I should have made up a friendship rule that said no grinding coochies with my brother._

"That is true," Tuppen agreed.

"But not the point where I'm wishing she was a guy so I could hit her," the pissed off Alpha said, letting out a frustrating sigh while his hand ran through his hair.

"Dude, one, not cool and don't let mom here you say that and two, you need to calm down," Lee replied as they headed in the direction the brunette stomped off too.

"Yeah, okay!" The football star replied sarcastically, "you try to calm down when your female is flirting with another male and that male is touching her!"

"You could smell the pheromones coming off that male," Tuppen, the Beta-wolf observed.

"Exactly!" the toughest male wolf said, "I should have done more than just tell the man to back the fuck off."

"Big brother," Lee started gently as he kept an eye on his female who was talking to the still fuming Alpha-female, "breathe. You know I thought she had it handled pretty well; it's not her fault the guy couldn't take a hint."

Sighing, Noah agreed, "Okay, so maybe I came off a little harsh, but you guys know me. I get pissed off and shoot my mouth off, saying things I don't mean especially to her."

"Well with you and her being Alphas, it only makes sense that your tempers are sort with each other," Lee observed, "I mean, with everyone else, you have at least some patience and sometimes you do when it comes to each other as well, but…."

"But…?"

"But when it comes to each other and the opposite sex," Tuppen picked up where Lee left off, knowing where the younger wolf was going with this, "it's like all you see is red and green, kinda like Christmas. I mean you get so mad in angry at each other but when you throw in the opposite sex, you guys act first and leave common sense behind."

"Exactly," Lee agreed as they stood in the slowly moving, fast pass line, "it's like you guys believe the Goddess will pull you away from each other, when you both know you're true-mates, if you weren't you wouldn't be as attracted, understanding, or as protective over the other as you are. AND your marks would fade and only have to be renewed almost every two weeks."

Noah nodded, knowing that both wolves' had a point. Sighing he titled his head up to the sky and breathed deeply, and let it out. Smiling, he let the calming scent of vanilla, caramel, butterscotch, and hot chocolate drift to his nostrils, knowing his female was still in range of him, but giving them the space they both needed now.

"Urgh! I hate that man!" Shelly "Elle" Evans hissed as she stood in line for the roller coaster with her best friends, Rachel McGrath and Mia Uberforth.

"No you don't Lala," Rachel, who just so happened to be her best friend, Lee's girlfriend and mate, laughed with a shake of her head, her silky black curls flying in the wind.

"Yeah as if you could hate each other," Mia, who was Tuppen's significant other, giggled and rolled her green eyes.

"Okay so hate's a very strong word," the brunette Alpha female agreed as the other two nodded their consent at the correction, but the brown eyed beauty added with a stubborn smirk, "but I strongly dis-love him right now."

"Elle," the two she-wolves groaned, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at their bull-headed best friend.

"What? I do," she rebutted, "he's such a jerk! He thinks he can tell me what to do because he's my mate…and he's sooooo stubborn and pig-headed….and….and…he's…"

"Just like you," Mia and Rachel said together, smirking at the littlest, yet toughest female.

"What? Him? Oh, hell no!" The Evans pack Alpha scoffed, arms crossed over her chest, making her boobs that were incased in a royal blue, bandeau bikini top with ruched detail and a v-splice outlining the line between her tits, boast up more on her chest more.

"Oh yes way," Mia shot back, "E, I've never met two people who were so different yet the same at the same time."

"That's what makes you two perfect for each other," Rachel agreed, "that's why the Moon Goddess was spot on when she paired you two together."

Elle just looked at her best friends in disbelief, rolling her eyes before letting them form into a glare as she spotted the object of her raging anger and at the moment 'dis-love' get in the line with his Beta wolf and brother wolf. She tried to not let the scent of hot chocolate, pineapple, orange, and mint overwhelm her as she turned towards the person running the ride. Pushing her classic, thick black framed, Ray-Ban sunglasses down a little to reveal her eyes, Elle gave the park employee a wink before slipping over to where the cubbyhole's for park visitors to put their stuff sat by the exist on the opposite ramp, and put her stuff in the hole, adding Mia's and Rachel's stuff as well. Climbing back into the ride, she molded herself to the seat between her two pack sisters before buckling up the harness to the seat. She grabbed the shiny, silver, steel handles on the outside of the harness and flashing a toothy, smile at her mate as the train car began to get ready to leave the station.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we mean you never do roller coaster without the Flynn boys," Rachel wondered too, even though they both knew she loved roller coasters, but all three knew that the one they were currently strapped into had some nasty rumors to it.

"Yeah, of course! Hakuna Matata," the Alpha female said, even though inside she was scared because she had never been on a roller coaster that you stood straight up on, and this one also came with rumors of making the riders sick to the stomach.

"Whoa, she's really going to ride this without you guys," Tuppen said, wide eyed as he watched the conductor did the required safety check on the harnesses.

"She's Elle," Lee shrugged, "she'll be fine. She's loved them longer than we have."

Noah said nothing as he watched his Shelly listen to the conductor of the ride, who began a brief introduction to the ride and its rules.

"Isn't this the one we were warned about from other pack members?" Tuppen asked, "the one where people come off dizzy, sick and light-headed, especially if you are small."

Noah and Lee each shared a look with each other after hearing Tuppen's question, both wondering if maybe they should have pushed harder to go with the littlest female.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Luke Watson, another wolf from their pack and on this vacation with them, said as he overheard the on-going conversation.

"Yeah, they're tough little shits," David "Dave" Odd said as he got into the second row of the new train with Luke and another wolf by the name of Nate, while their Alpha got into the first row with his brother on one side and his best friend/Beta on the other side.

"Fuck off," Noah growled at the two males, his grip on the handlebars tightening as his knuckles went white.

"Holy fuck!" All three girls mumbled as they got off the ride, trying to feel their legs.

Putting her arms out to her side to steady herself, Elle slowly walked over to the cubbyholes and grabbed her stuff before heading towards the exist. Once at the exist and with the other two girls, they tried to get off the slippery, rope-bridge like path. Finding a bench, they quickly sat down before they fell over from the Jell-O feeling their bodies were experiencing.

"Sweet Scooby-Doo," Rachel mumbled, her head moving to rest on Elle's right shoulder. Closing her eyes, she waited for the scent of funnel cakes, coffee, dark chocolate, and black licorice to fill her nostrils and calm her down, knowing that the scent of your mate always calmed you in all ways – physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Oh, thank Goddess," Mia breathed, as she took in a long, deep breathe of her mate's scent coming closer. The scent of fresh mowed grass, lemons, apple pie, and sandalwood filled her nose and instantly calmed her as she waited to find him where she was resting with the girls with her head on Elle's left shoulder.

"That ride was intense," Tuppen said, still feeling a little wobbly, even on his muscular legs.

"Anyone else feeling like one of those crazy Jell-O molds?" Lee asked as he slowly rotated his shoulders to get feeling back in them; he, being the smaller of the males, was more effected by the ride and knew it would take his body time to get back to feeling okay, even with their enhanced wolf abilities, "that was hell on the shoulders, neck, and legs."

"Surprisingly, I feel a headache coming on," Tuppen added, rubbing his neck and temples as they finally got to the end of the path.

"Hey there are the girls," Noah said, and even though he felt what they were both feeling, he was more worried about his mate. He knew from the feelings he was getting from the bond, that her emotions and physical form felt anything but fine. As they approached, he watched the woman in the un-buttoned, navy cami and medium-wash, denim shorty-shorts and blue flipflops take her arms from around the other two females' shoulders and brace her arms on her bare legs, resting her head in her hands and letting her brunette, beachy waves cascade around her, letting her hide from the world.

"Oh, thank Goddess," Mia breathed again as the males came into sight and each of their individual scents reached that of their female.

"Hey Lala, look," they heard Rachel's soft voice carry to them as she talked to the bent over brunette, "he's coming, sweetie."

"Hey guys," Mia greeted them with a weak smile before she was whisked away from the bench and up into her male's arms, both taking deep breathes of the others scent.

"How is she?" Noah gently, but sternly asked his brother's female.

"Lightheaded and sick to her stomach," the black-haired beauty replied as she moved out of the way and towards Lee as Noah moved to comfort Elle.

"Hey Shelly, how are you feeling, baby?" The Alpha asked as he squatted down before the woman who had captured his heart. Hearing the whine come from both the human and wolf side of her, Noah gently smiled at her and took one arm to wrap under her legs and the other behind and over her shoulders, letting him carry her off bridal style towards their on-site hotel, their pack members behind them.

* * *

**(Hotel – Noah & Elle's Suite)**

"Alright, let's get you into some comfortable clothes, hmm baby?" the Flynn Pack Alpha heir asked as he gently sat the female in his arms down on the bed, not expecting a reply. Walking over to where the dressers were and knowing that she put some of their clothes away in them, he pulled out his old football jersey from high school from the second drawer. Closing the drawer, he proceeded to walk back over to the bed and strip the occupant's clothes off of her. Unhooking the bikini top, he tossed it onto the floor with the rest of her clothes – tank top, shorts, matching bikini bottoms – and pulled the shirt gently over her head. Moving her arms into the sleeves, Noah kissed the almost asleep woman on the forehead and then gently tucked her into bed.

"You get some rest okay," he told her gently as he caressed her cheek, "I'll get us some room service and let our pack know how you're holding up."

_Mm, thank you, my Alpha_, he gently heard her wolf whisper back before dropping into unconsciousness.

"Mm, Noah?" Elle called out as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living area of the suite, looking for her man.

"Hey baby," the man in question greeted her gently as she found him sitting on the balcony. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he smiled down at her and placed a sweet, soft kiss to her forehead.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Baby – "

"No, Noah, I would totally understand if you were because—" she started to protest only to be interrupted with a kiss on her lips.

"Shelly Serenity Marie Evans, my beautiful she-wolf, mate, and fiancé, will you please just shut up and kiss me? I hate fighting with you," he said with a wide smile, eyes blazing with the only one emotion: love.

Elle Evans, soon-to-be-Flynn, smiled back and did as her Alpha asked as the sun began to set in the background, making way for their Goddess to let her creation of stars and moon show…

And letting the sounds of their friends and pack members who were down on the beach and who were catching the sunset kiss, wolf-whistling and laughing at the pair, who were so alike, yet so different.

**THE END**

* * *

_**So truth?! I think I hated this…because I think I wrote it poorly BUT I just could not get this outta my head, especially since I have become obsessed with "The Kissing Booth" and Noah and Elle. The "bones" for this story come from two other stories similar to this one, using the same plot and such (just not the wolf part?) I wrote this in truth, to see how their relationship would come across in a "werewolf-supernatural" world because let's face it jealous Noah = a fucking hot Noah Flynn (and since some stereotypes and myths are that werewolves, and canines in general are super possessive of their female, well yeah)! What did you think?! **_

_**To be honest, I REALLY want to write a werewolf-supernatural story using The Kissing Booth characters, because come on, can't you see it, just a little bit? Hm? I know I can. I've just been struggling on how to do it and such, but I will be happy once my outline is complete and I find a title, right now I'm thinking either (maybe, possibly please vote!)**_

_**1\. The Children of Luna**_

_**2\. The Kissing Booth: Luna Style**_

_**3\. The Alphas of Luna**_

_**4\. Luna Children**_

_**5\. The Pack of Luna**_

_**6\. Of Alphas & Lunas***_

_**7\. The Scent of Luna**_

_**8\. Lunar Mates**_

_**9\. There's a Place for Us**__*** = (leaning towards this one)**_

_**10\. This Is Home***_

_**11\. Skyfall***_

_**12\. I Will Always Love You***_

_**13\. Love Me Like You Do***_

_**14\. Can't Fight the Moonlight**_

_**15\. A Million Dreams***_

_**16\. Lunar Dreams***_

_**17\. Royal Lunar Children**_

_**What would you guys think of a werewolf/supernatural X Kissing Booth story?! Do you think it would be a good idea, if so, should I: **_

_****Make Tuppen or Lee, the Beta of the Flynn Pack – the other can have a special role, like maybe (well here's my idea: Lee is Noah's Beta because where Noah is a hot head, serious, rough around the edges, Lee is the opposite and balances out Noah…and Tuppen has the special role of being Elle's Guardian) **_

_****(I'm think of) Not having Lee know Elle until all of the wolves are forced into the same high school (like maybe all of the she-wolves are forced into an all girls school until they reach the age of 16 and then they are moved into the "mixed" school because it's time for them to start searching for their mate?!) **_

_**Anyways, these are just some ideas I'm playing around with. Also, if you have any TKB prompts or even Gilmore Girls/Rogan (Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger) or Veronica Mars/Veronica X Logan stories, then please feel free to send them my way. Please check out my tumblr and my urstyle (which has the outfits in it) page. Also, sorry for taking some liberites when it comes to The Kissing Booth, which belongs to the lovely, Beth Reekles. **_

_**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed (this sucky) piece of writing,**_

_**Jess L.A. **_

_"I'm a lover, not a fighter – but I will damn well, fight for those I love." _

~ Jess L.A. (me)


End file.
